Darkness In My Mind 1 : Italy Veneziano
by sakimidare
Summary: "Love, even when its twisted, is pure." This was the only thing that kept Feliciano alive, to avenge the one he had loved, loves and will love forever. Don't...read this. Just don't, if you want to save your time and sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiatus still not over...**

**This is a part of some twisted, dark, bordering on psychopathic one-shots I am working on. These accompany something I am planning to start working on once my ICSEs are over in April (When the Dice Starts Rolling). This series' official name is Darkness In My Mind. Basically, I am exploring the darker side of every character. Which has been done a thousand times before and much, much better at that. This is Part 1. North Italy. The 'he' in bold refers to Germany (since I don't use Italy's real name but rather refer to him as he and it got confusing after sometime D: )**

**Date: 26th Dec, 2010**

**Darkness In My Mind**

_**Part 1: North Italy/ Italy Veneziano**_

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

"_I – hold my breath as this life begins to take its toll_

_I – hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds."_

He has been waiting for years.

For this.

They thought that he had forgotten.

Of course. He was never deemed smart enough to retain those memories. He was never considered sharp enough to feel anything outside of 'Very Happy' and 'Begging for His Life'. He was not supposed to be mentally developed enough to grasp the concepts of Jealousy or Revenge, was he now?

And even there was a chance – in a zillion – whichthere absolutely wasn't – what could he _do_ about it?

He was useless, weak, pathetic.

All those screams, all those nights...the ones who had dubbed **him** a monster never knew the full extent of what **he** had to go through. Bound to the wills of an insane master, **he** had been forced to stand by and watch **his** own people die.

_They_ were the monsters. For driving **him** to this. That insane man would have never come to power if it had not been for them and their absurd treaties and America's Depression.

**He** had always protected him. Always kept him sheltered.

In return, Italy had been clingy and a general nuisance to him.

But not because he was weak.

He had wanted the war to be finished. He knew the only way to get rid of that insane Commander was to let the Allies win, so he had joined the Allies, because he did not want to see **him** suffer any more.

Because he loved **him** more than anything in the world. Even Pasta.

That was why he acted like he did. Like a clingy, whiny, weak over grown baby. To revert **his** attention back to himself should it ever wander.

Because he was the only one who deserved **his** attention. He was the one who had held **him** through all the blood and death and tears and screams that pierced the dark bosom of the night. He was the one who had turned on **him**, forfeiting his only chance to be with **him** and cried himself to sleep at night so that **his** suffering could end sooner – even if only by a single day.

Because despite what everyone else might think, Jealousy and Revenge were nothing new to him.

Only because he acted like a pathetic baby did not mean he was one. No.

It was that way since he had to isolate **him** from everyone. Because he couldn't take risks. Not with **him**. He had never been willing to share. Never been much for that concept. Not even with Prussia. Not even in a brotherly way.

Ludwig was his. And he would go to any lengths to keep it that way. And he would avenge every single wrong inflicted on the blonde.

He would avenge the pangs in his heart when America, UK and France (1) had cordoned **him** off. He would avenge the things America had forced **him** to do.(2)

"Ve~ that sounds fun, America~"

Behind the smile lurked hatred.

North Italy had always believed in old sayings. One of his personal favourites was "Revenge is the sweetest dish."

Another was "Eyes are the windows to one's soul".

That was why Feliciano never opened his eyes.

**A/N: I don't even...so yeah. Did you actually make it this far? I am surprised to say the truth. This was a bit shoddy, especially the Ending. It didn't come off half as demented as it should have *pouts***

**(1): Prussia was taken by Russia, so he didn't mention Russia.**

**(2): I'm sorry for the slight America bashing! It was necessary for the plot I swear! **

**And yeah, Italy got rid of Mussolini and fought against the Nazis after that...or so I think..parts of it was seized by the German soldiers and the other by the Allied Forces - we will just ignore Romano's parts for now, shall we?**

**Romano: No you shall not you tea bastard!**

**Me: *blinks* Shut your trap, Roma. You don't get a say in this.**

**Romano: -censored- -censored- -censored- -censored-**

**I would really appreciate it if you could take the time to review (and tell me how much I sucked :D). Flames are pretty cool with me too, as they shall be sent to Vanechka to keep him warm. **

**Song used is Away From Me by Evanescence.**

**AND NOW TIME FOR THE NOT-SO-SUBTLE BRIBE : If you review, I will return the favour if you have a story in one of my known fandoms out. (Though it might take some time...^^"""")**


	2. Author's Note

_First off, thank you for all the reviews, they were really loved and appreciated – and all the favourites and alerts, too! I never thought it would be that popular! _

_I have been noticing that a lot of people have been putting this on Story Alerts, and in response to Croos-over-lover-232 's suggestion that I continue this in the same story, I want to apologise to you all and say that I will be continuing this in separate stories, and to redeem myself, I will justify this action._

_At first, this was supposed to be one-shots in the same fic. But when I proposed this idea to two of my close... err...two people who are in this Hetalia forum whom I am acquainted with. Both of them said that if I do it in separate fics, then people will know exactly which characters are there in it even before clicking the fic. For example if I were to post China's analysis in this one fic, the characters would automatically change to China and Japan / Taiwan/ Hong Kong/ America (ahahaha … not one of them as China's pairing, though) and those searching for say North Italy would have no way of knowing there's an Italy one here too. In short, the chracter tags would be confusing and all. Thus, they suggested I do it in separate fics, and I think that makes sense. ***sweatdrops*** I am truly sorry for any inconvenience caused by my decision and implore you all to forgive me, but I will stand by my decision as much as I regret inconveniencing you._


	3. Another Author's Note

_First off, I am deeply sorry for bothering you all again! It has been pointed out to me that Author Alert would spam your inboxes considerably._

_For this purpose, I have made another account dedicated exclusively to DIMM series. If you're interested, follow **Scarlet Snowflake.**_

_Once again, I apologise for any trouble I cause you._


End file.
